


At Last

by Schlurp



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlurp/pseuds/Schlurp
Summary: Ian and Mickey are soulmates, though they don't exactly figure it out until later.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU in which they are born with the first words they speak to each other on them.

**August 10, 1994**  
  
The cries of a newborn child were heard throughout the halls of the hospital. In room 216, a baby was born he was named Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. His mother smiling wide as soon as he was carried back to her, bundled up in one of those soft hospital blankets. The father, Terry Milkovich, didn't end up coming to his birth. The nurses at the hospital understood why, seeing as he had a reputation here in South Side. They made sure to help the mother be as comfortable as possible, feeling sorry for her. The Milkovich mother smiled reading the words on her child's arm, _"_ _Can I borrow a pencil?"_  
  
**May 9, 1996  
  
**Unlike the beloved baby Milkovich, Ian was born in the Gallagher house, right on the table. His cries echoed through the house, the sound of the family clapping almost covering it. Ian Clayton Gallagher was the third child in his family, his mother, Monica Gallagher, and his father who was drunk throughout the whole process, Frank Gallagher. Once the family had calmed down Monica and Frank left Ian in the care of Fiona, the oldest, and Lip, the second oldest. Fiona assumed her parents went out to get drunk, or high, or both, it wasn't unusual. Fiona read the words on her baby brother's arm in horror, _"If you talk to me ever again, I'll stab you."_  
  
**September 8, 2004  
  
**It was the first day of third grade, Mikhailo, Mickey, had been held back for two grades, making him in the same grade as Ian. Ian was running late, like usual, so once he ran into class the only spot left was next to Mickey. He didn't feel any hate towards Mickey, he thought he was just like any other kid, just scarier. Ian sat down next to him looking over at Mickey with a smile. This was the first time he had ever been this close to him, he wanted, needed to be friends with him. See, Ian was like that, once he had his eyes set on something, you can't stop him from doing it. _"Can I borrow a pencil?"_ Ian asked, still smiling. _"If you talk to me ever again, I'll stab you."_ Mickey replied with a scowl. Ian sighed turning away, he turned back once he felt something hit the back of his head, he looked down seeing a half broken, chewed pencil. He looked back up smiling at Mickey, seeing him smile slightly, though it was replaced with a frown quickly. The bell rang for recess shortly after, Mickey disappeared through the doors quickly, it was obvious he wanted to be alone. So, Ian grabbed his Ninja Turtle lunch box and ran after him. "Hey Mickey!" Ian called out still smiling. Mickey turned around from where he was sitting. "What do you want?" Ian's smile faded a bit, but he held up his lunch box and said, "You want to share lunch? My sister packed me extra!" The Milkovich kid turned back around. Ian took that as a yes, so he walked over and sat next to Mickey putting the lunchbox in between them. He grabbed two juice boxes, giving one to Mickey, and to his surprise Mickey took it. Ian ended up sharing a sandwich and some grapes with him as well. Once they were done and the bell rang Mickey got up, but didn't start walking, he turned back. "Are you coming?" Ian smiled, closing his lunchbox and picking it up. "Yeah!" Ian exclaimed standing up and walking to class with Mickey. The boys proceeded to become close throughout the weeks. Not acknowledging the words on their arms, after all, they didn't know what it meant.  
  
**October 15, 2004  
**

"Dad, what did you do?" Mickey screamed through his tears, he was looking at his mother laying lifeless on the floor, her body covered in blood. "Mickey, stop the crying bullshit and help me get her in the car!" His father screamed grabbing her arms, Iggy, Mickey's brother picked up one of his mothers feet. The young Milkovich walked over to his mothers body trying to hold his tears in. He picked up his mothers leg and helped carry her into the car, he had no idea where his mother was being taken to, and he didn't want to know. He looked over to his brother, Iggy was on the verge of crying as well, but he had to stay strong. Moments later they both broke down while they were sitting on the couch contemplating. What did they just do? Is dad going to go to jail? Why would dad do that? **Whats going to happen to us?** That's when they had to act like everything was perfectly fine, because their younger sister walked out. Mandy knew exactly what was going on, they didn't know she had spent the hour their father had been gone crying in the corner of her room. She walked over and sat in between them both, hugging them while she did. As they thought it couldn't get any worse, their father walked back in beer in one hand, just by looking at him you could tell he had drunken so much he'd be passed out for the rest of the day. He started screaming at the two boys while Mandy snuck back into her room, she could hear the muffled screams of her brothers through the thin walls of their house. She hoped, she didn't even believe in god, but she prayed it would get better, someday. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's feeling some mixed emotions. Both boys still don't know what their sentences mean.

**October 17, 2004  
**

It was two days after what had happened, Mickey still couldn't comprehend what exactly happened, but what he did know was that his mother was never coming back. He definitely didn't want to talk about it to anyone, not even Ian. So once he got in the classroom, he sat next to someone different, he instantly regretted it once he saw the sad expression on Ian's face. The only reason he didn't sit next to him was because he knew Ian would see that something was wrong with him, and again, he didn't want to talk about it, at all. Before, when the bell rang he always waited for Ian, Mickey decided he wasn't going to just shut Ian out, so he waited. "Hey Mickey, why didn't you sit next to me?" Ian asked with a frown on his face. "I just didn't feel like it, that's all." Ian sighed sitting down on the bench they normally sat on together. "You want the sandwich?" He asked a smile taking over his face. Mickey sat down next to him grabbing the sandwich out of the, now, Spider-Man lunchbox. They stayed silent the whole time until Mickey spoke out, "You want to sneak out of school and go to the playground?" Ian stopped drinking his juice and turned to face Mickey. "What if we get in trouble Mickey?" He said pouting. "Come on, don't be a scaredy-cat!" Mickey said with a smile. Ian huffed getting up and throwing his lunchbox over the fence. "Help me over then." Ian said sighing. Mickey walked over to him while he climbed halfway up the gate, he put his hand under his foot and pushed him over. Before Ian climbed down he reached his hand down waiting for Mickey to grab it, Mickey took his hand in his climbing up with Ian's help. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Ian said with a laugh. Mickey patted him on the back, "Let's go before we get caught." Mickey started walking next to Ian to the playground a few streets over, he noticed Ian trying to pass him while he was walking. Mickey shoved Ian slightly trying to walk faster than him. Ian laughed a bit, then he started running, their laughs filled the streets as they raced to the playground. Ian won Mickey by a few steps, "I'll always be faster than you!" Ian smiled. "Yeah right." Mickey huffed, he walked over to the swing and sat on it. Ian looked over to Mickey and did the same. After a few moments he looked over to see that Ian was struggling to make himself swing, so he got up and pushed him. "What are you doing Mickey?" Ian asked, he rarely ever went to the playground so it was sort of scary for him. "I'm pushing you since you, obviously, can't do it yourself with your short legs." Mickey laughed. He saw Ian turn away with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, I was just kidding. Calm down." Mickey said smiling, he pushed Ian one last time before letting him do it himself. Once they were done playing around, Mickey saw Ian shivering slightly. He sighed walking over to him and putting half of his over-sized jacket on him, while he put the other half on himself. "Come on, I'll walk you home Ian." Ian smiled, he held his side of the jacket making sure it didn't fall off of his shoulders. They made it to the steps of the Gallagher house pretty quickly. "Be careful when you go home Mickey." Ian smiled. "I will, now go in so I can leave!" Mickey laughed a bit. Mickey didn't know what to do when Ian put his arms around him, hugging him. More surprisingly though, was that Mickey hugged him back. "Okay, bye Mickey!" Ian waved, opening the door to his house and going inside.  
  
 **October 18, 2004**  
  
Mickey woke up to the sound of screams from the living room, he ran out of his room to see police taking his sister and brother outside. They turned over spotting Mickey, and grabbed him too. The three of them were sat in the back of a cop car, "You kids, are going to foster care. You're father called saying he's unable to take care of you. Seeing as your father is Terry Milkovich I assume that's true." "What the fuck, foster care?" Iggy spat out. The police officers explained further explained what was going on while Mickey stared out the window as they passed the Gallagher house. Iggy ended up getting placed in a group home, they didn't tell Mickey was happened to Mandy and Mickey, he got placed with some rich white people a couple cities over. Mickey thought he got the worst of it until he found out Mandy had ran away from her foster parents and they were unable to find her. He spent the whole time focusing on whether or not Mandy would be okay, and Ian, he thought about Ian a lot. Ian was his first real friend, and he didn't know how long it would be before he saw him again. Mickey spent a lot of his time holding back tears, he rarely ever left his room it hurt him so much to know he might never see his family again. Even if it meant living with that asshole of a parent Terry, he just wanted to go back to Ian. He liked Ian a lot, he was the first person he had ever liked. They were best friends and he didn't even know if Ian would remember him, so he prayed, which was such an odd thing for him to do. He prayed that Ian would remember him, and that they would be friends again. _If he ever went back._


	3. Chapter 3

**October 23, 2004  
  
** Ian was scared, he didn't know what had happened to Mickey. He hadn't come to school in days and Ian was getting worried. Did he do something wrong, did Mickey hate him? He sighed digging his head into the sofa's pillow, "What's wrong?" Fiona asked sitting next to him. "Nothing, nothings wrong.." Just then Fiona noticed the sentence on Ian's arm slowly fading away. "Ian, oh my god, give me your arm!" She grabbed his arm, looking at the now blank skin, what used to be covered in his soulmates first words to him, was now _gone._ "Ian, what did you do?" She said quickly with a scared look in her eyes. "Nothing, what do you mean?" Fiona dropped his arm not knowing what to do. "Do you know how important those words are?" She said as new words started re-appearing on his arm, _"I found you."_ Ian tried to get Fiona's attention while she was rambling on about how important the words are, and you can't exactly live without them. "Fiona!" Ian shouted one last time to get her attention. She turned around quickly to see Ian holding up his arms with his new _Soulmates Words._ She started laughing, "Oh my god Ian you scared me.." She walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you.." "I love you too, Fiona."  
  
 **October 23, 2004  
  
** _What the actual fuck._ Mickey thought, he ran into the bathroom as soon as his words started disappearing. His words had fully disappeared now, and slowly new words had shown up, _"Holy fuck."_ Holy fuck was right, Mickey had never heard of anyone's words disappearing and re-appearing like that. After he had calmed down he walked outside into the dining room, him and his foster parents lived in a penthouse. It was two floors, had a fucking pool and everything. That was one of the only good things about it, if Mickey was being honest. Mickey had been hurt in his life, when Terry used to beat him up when he was doing absolutely nothing, but what hurt him the most, is when his foster parents said they were adopting him. He smiled and acted like it was perfectly fine as they signed the adoption papers, but on the inside he was hurt. He didn't know what to do, what was going to happen to Mandy? What about Iggy? _What about Ian?_ As soon as they finished signing the papers he ran straight to his room trying to suppress his tears, though he was unable to. Tears ran down his face and he couldn't control it, would he be alone forever now? He just wanted to go home.  
  
 **March 21, 2009**  
"Fiona, can I tell you something?" Ian said nervously. "Of course you can Ian, what's up?" "I'm gay." Fiona looked a bit shocked at first but it was quickly replaced with a soft smile. "Oh, Ian, I already knew that." He looked up at her in surprise. "Now go get ready, I love you." "Love you too Fiona."  
 **  
April 19, 2009  
  
** "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you," Mickey said chewing at the bottom of his lip "I like boys." The chatter in the room stopped quickly and both of his parents eyes were on him. "What?" "I'm gay." He repeated. "You are? Well that's totally fine Mikhailo." Mickey finally let out the breath he had kept in the whole time they were talking. "Now, go do the dishes." His mother smiled.  
 _  
_  
 **May 9, 2011  
  
  
** Mickey's phone buzzed as soon as he had gotten up from his bed, he looked over at it, calling him was an unknown number. So, suspiciously he answered, he was almost unable to talk when he heard the voice of someone he hadn't heard in years. That voice was telling him an address to come and find them at, so obviously, he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey meets with the person who called him a few days ago. Ian's going on with his life forgetting all about his friend in Elementary.

**May 13, 2011  
  
** Mickey stumbled around his room with a backpack in his arms, picking up the only valuable things he had. By the time he finished grabbing everything he needed his backpack was only a quarter full. He looked at the things that filled his backpack once more before walking to the front door, just as his cat, Lady, meowed at him. "What do you want to come with me?" He whispered to the cat. She was one of the prettiest cats he had ever laid his eyes on, with her long fur which was ginger, but the lower you looked her chest was white. Her eyes green, but when she sat in the sunlight they turned as blue as the ocean. The fur coming from her ears almost as long as the rest, was one of her best features aside from her eyes. So, at the last second, Mickey decided to put her in his backpack and leave. What made him do that, no one knows.   
  
**May 14, 2011  
  
** Ian's spends most of his days laying around the house, he felt like an old man. He has a small group of friends that he rarely hangs out with but once they did hang out, all they did was get drunk. Today was only going to be an okay day because he started working at a store called the Kash n' Grab. He makes enough for his part of the squirrel fund, Fiona and Lip put the most in though. Ian made his way down the stairs for breakfast, this was filled with Carl trying to burn his action figures, Debbie screaming at Carl, Lip studying, and Fiona getting Liam ready to take him to work with her. "Alright, guys I'm going to work." Ian said, walking out the door. He could still hear the scream of the younger Gallagher's coming from the house. He looked down at his arm, he still had absolutely no idea how his words changed. Did his soulmate change or something? He's never heard of that happening. As he looked up a girl bumped into him, "Oh, sorry." She said quickly before walking away. Ian didn't really mind so he kept walking, the girl kind of reminded him of someone, though he wasn't sure who. Once he had gotten in the store he could feel the eyes of the owner staring at him, it made a shiver run down his spine. The guy was like 40, and staring at a 15 year old kid? Yeah, if he tried to make a move he would definitely be quitting. So, he made his way through the day trying to avoid the stares of the old man.  
-  
  
"Alright, Alright, Fuck." Mickey said to the screaming cat inside of his backpack, he was sure Lady was about to scratch her way out of the backpack. He finally made it to the address he got asked to meet at. He set the backpack down and let Lady roam around, he knew her well enough to know she wasn't going to run away. Mickey turned his head when someone poked him in the back, "Hey, Mickey." "Mandy, what the fuck. Where were you all this time? Why didn't you call me sooner?" Mickey kept rambling on. "I'm sorry Mickey, I ran away because my foster dad was a fucking creep." He looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Fuck Mandy, you couldn't have called me sooner?" She smiled. "Needed some time away from you. Who's the cat?" Lady looked at Mandy while she stretched and sat herself down on the backpack. "Her names Lady, she wanted to run away with me." Mandy gave Mickey a look, then proceeded to tell him Iggy got the house back and they would be living with him. After a few moments of silence Lady was put back into the backpack and they made their way to their new home.  
-  
Ian had already made his way home as soon as it started getting dark, he had drank a few beers during work when his boss wasn't staring but it didn't really make him feel different. Even though Ian had already came out as gay, he still lived in an incredibly homophobic town, so if he wanted to hook-up with anyone he needed to travel to a whole other city, which was very annoying. Surprisingly enough, he had never been on an actual date with a guy, just hook-ups. He made his way into his house falling down on the couch as soon as he got in. "Hard day?" Debbie spoke out. Ian looked up at her, she was carrying a cup of coffee in her hands and he smiled. "Yeah, my boss's kind of a creep." Debbie huffed, "If he does anything you already know he'll go missing in the next few hours." She smiled. "That coffee for me?" She nodded giving the cup to him. "Thank's Deb's love you." "Love you too!" She said walking back upstairs. Ian laid face down into the couch for at least 10 minutes before deciding to get up and go somewhere.  
-  
Mickey made himself at home, in his well, home. He remembered the city, how could he forget? It was like it was sewed into his mind once he was old enough to go out. He sighed, sitting up from his bed. He thought to himself, _I should go somewhere,_ so that's exactly what he did. He grabbed an over-sized sweater and made his way to, well, he knew exactly where he was going. Mickey smiled to himself and walked faster so he could get there before midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian sat down on the swing staring at his phone, this was always his place to go when he was feeling uneasy, which was most of the time. He messaged his friend, Jared, he was 19, it wasn't like they were dating or anything, Ian never had feelings for many people. The right person just never came along for Ian, of course there were people he did like, a lot of the times they just wanted a hook-up nothing serious. It began to get completely dark when he heard the footsteps of someone come up behind him.  
-  
  
Mickey made his way to the park, most of his memories, that he actually remembered, were spent here. Most of the time he was alone, he looked over at the swings and noticed someone sitting there staring at their phone. _Holy fuck_ , Mickey thought, was that who he thought that was? It had to be, with that orange hair he knew no one else in South Side with hair like that. It was fucking _Ian Gallagher_ the boy he had the best connection with, and to this day he was still the closest friend he'd ever had. He started walking towards him and once the boy turned around he knew it was him, with those green eyes and freckles thrown all over his face. " _I_ found you.." Mickey whispered, he was sure Ian heard him when a smile filled his face. " _Holy fuck."_ Mickey was surprised when Ian stood up quickly and threw his hands over his shoulders. "Mickey..." he whispered. "Where the fuck were you all this time?" Ian said his tone changing instantly. Mickey sighed, he knew this conversation was going to come up soon. He explained what had happened, seeing Ian's face fall quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mickey.." Mickey smiled patting Ian on the back. "Fuck, you're tall." He laughed. "You're..short." Ian said with a smile on his face. Mickey gave him a _look_ , that's when they both noticed what they had said to each other when he first got here. "We're soulmates?" They said at the same time. "Well, I don't feel that way about you Mickey." Mickey looked up at him and smiled. "Me neither, you know we can just be friends, these words don't mean anything." Ian smiled. "Yeah, that's probably for the best." It was silent for a few seconds before they heard the sounds of a screaming cat coming closer. "Lady, is that you?" Mickey called out. The cat's meows came closer, it came out of the corner revealing that it was Lady after all. "Who's this pretty cat?" Ian said crouching down to pet her. Mickey was surprised when the cat didn't run away, but instead leaned into his pets. Once Lady was done with Ian she sat down to clean herself. The two boys went over to sit down on the swings. "Missed you." Mickey whispered. "You did?" Mickey looked over at him. "Yeah, man. You were my best friend." Ian smiled, "Missed you too." They spent the rest of the time on the swings talking about what had happened the years they were apart. "It's getting late, we should go home." Mickey said. "Yeah, probably." Ian replied, that's when Mickey noticed Ian was shivering. Both of the boys stood up, Mickey decided that since he had such a big sweater it wouldn't be a bad thing to share it. He put half of the sweater over Ian's shoulders, just as he had done when they were children. Though, this time, Ian didn't say anything he just held it over him. "Man, this is harder than when we were children." Ian laughed, "Yeah, I mean I am like 4 inches taller than you." Mickey punched him in the arm softly. "Yeah, don't forget how short you were when we were kids." They spent the rest of the time joking until they made it to Ian's house. "Go inside so I can go home. Its fucking cold out here." Mick said jokingly. "Yeah, yeah." Ian said walking up the stairs, he turned around briefly, "I'm happy you came back Mick." Mickey looked up towards him. "Yeah, me too." Ian stepped inside of his house, letting Mickey go back home.  
-  
  
Ian looked over at his family trying to act as if he didn't see them staring out the window when he was with Mickey. "Who was that Ian?" Debbie blurted out with a smile on her face. "He's one of my friends from like 6 years ago Debs." Debbie's face turned from a smile into a pout, "So not your soulmate?" She said sadly, "No, sorry Debs." The family started pestering him with questions until he finally was able to get away from them and go upstairs. He laid in bed with a smile on his face thinking, _I can't believe he's back._ He fell asleep thinking how crazy it is that he's actually back, after all these years.  
-  
  
Mickey made his way home, he walked up the steps and went into his house. Mandy was on the couch staring at him, "Where were you?" She said with a smile on her face, "None of your fucking business." Mickey replied, he didn't exactly want anyone knowing about Ian, especially not Mandy. He went into his room shutting the door behind him, he couldn't believe he was actually back, and he found Ian? It was a fucking miracle, he fell asleep with Lady on his stomach, happier than he had ever been before.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few weeks after Mickey had came back, they still couldn't believe after all these years they were finally together again. Ian had been trying to get back into dating, though he was unsuccessful. They were hanging out on Mickey's couch playing video games, when they saw Mandy barge inside with a beer in her hand, you could see very clearly that she was drunk. While the two boys were trying to suppress their laughs she walked into her room landing face first into her bed. Mickey turned back around to see Ian already looking at him, once their laughs died down Ian pressed his lips to Mickey's, just a peck on the lips nothing more. When Ian had pulled back, Mickey didn't like it one bit, so he did the most logical thing, he wrapped his arm around Ian's neck pulling him into another kiss, though this one wasn't a peck, it was much longer. To Mickey's dismay, Ian pulled away first catching his breath, "Fuck, I'm sorry." he said quickly standing up. Mickey's face was still flushed he was unable to say anything until he saw Ian standing at the door ready to walk out. "Wait, Ian, it's not your fault. I'm sorry." Mickey said, the only reply he got was a sad smile and Ian walking out of his house.  
-  
  
 _What the fuck was Ian thinking?_ Why would he just go and kiss Mickey like that? It wasn't like it was a _bad_ kiss, but they already agreed on the fact that they were just friends. That was it, only friends. Ian touched his lips, and breathed out, maybe that kiss wasn't such a bad thing, he thought to himself.  
-  
  
Mickey sat on his couch, deep in thought, he had his blankets covering his whole body. Why did Ian kiss him, why did Mickey kiss him back? They had already said they were just friends, just friends and nothing more. Maybe it didn't have to be that way, Mickey thought, he laid back into the couch falling asleep.  
-  
  
Ian woke up from his phone giving him a notification, he picked up his phone still tired, seeing as he just woke up. He was surprised to see a message from Mickey, it said _"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. Lets meet up and talk about it?"_ Ian knew this time would come, after all, it was just yesterday that this happened. He replied with an unsure, sure, then got up to get ready. Once he was ready he went to the park, where they usually met. He sat down on the swings, waiting for Mickey to come.   
-  
  
Mickey made his way to the swings, he saw Ian sitting on one of them instead of tapping him on the shoulder he sat on the swing next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about kissing you, Mickey. I know you don't feel that way about me." Ian blurted out. "What do you mean? You think I would have kissed you back if I didn't like you?" Mickey looked at him with an _are you dumb_ look. "So, you like me?" Ian said looking back at Mickey. "Yeah man, that should be pretty obvious by now." Mickey said still staring at Ian. "Did Mickey Milkovich actually just confess his feelings for me?" Ian said acting as if it was such an accomplishment. "Oh, shut-up dickwad," Mickey laughed, "does this mean you like me too?" Mickey whispered. "Of course not Mickey, I totally didn't like kissing you, and I totally don't like you one bit." Mickey looked up at him, "You're a fucking asshole you know that?" "Yeah, you like that about me." They spent the rest of the time joking around until they were walking each other home, "So, my family's having a family dinner kind of thing, you want to come?" Ian asked. "Sure, when is it?" "Now..?" Ian said laughing silently. Mickey agreed to it, calling his brother and sister asking if they wanted to come. Iggy and Mandy ended up coming faster than expected, later they explained it was only for the food.   
-  
  
The night was filled with laughter, surprised faces when Ian and Mickey said they were together, and Carl trying to blow up stuff. Mickey ended up staying later than his brother and sister, but now it was time for him to go home. Ian and Mickey both step out onto the porch, finally alone, as they listen to the drizzle of the rain. Mickey eventually tells Ian goodnight and walks down the steps to leave the house. Ian suddenly feels a pang, watching him walk away and rushes down the stairs to grab Mickey's hand. He feels awkward, but pushes out the words anyway. "Do you- uhm would you- can I kiss you?" Mickey blushes despite the rain and steps into the warmth of Ian's body. Their lips touch, feeling as chaste as their first kiss, but they gradually lean into it, Ian pulling Mickey closer by the neck. They can feel themselves slowly getting more drenched by the second, but stay like that for what feels like minutes. Finally, Ian pulls back, seeming out of breath. Mickey's a little dazed too, but he can't help but smile at Ian's face as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
